


Unity

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: umoja (oo-MOH-ja)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

Sam was running down the hall, she was late for her next class. The little make-out sessions with Brooke in the Novak during lunch-period were getting a bit out of hand and they practically had to force themselves to stop and go to class.  
Sam was almost at her classroom when she had to stop because the hall was blocked by a large group of students.  
Curious of what was going on, Sam slowly made her way through the masses, when she realized that people were looking at her strangely and started to whisper with each other once she passed them.  
Sam’s curiosity grew with each step…and then she saw it.  
She felt her face blushing, becoming bright red and her knees felt like they were going to give in every second.  
Sam opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn’t sure it were actual words coming out or just grunting noises.  
“Sam!” she heard someone call her name and turned her head to see her friend Lily standing there with a huge smile on her face.  
“Lily”, Sam whispered, “did you do that?”  
“Of course I did. Isn’t this great? This will help to bridge the gap between the popular and unpopular groups in this school…and all because of you!”  
Sam looked around, there, right before her, were two huge posters, one showing her and Brooke in an intimate hug and the other one the two of them kissing. Between the two posters Lily had set up a table with a bunch of pamphlets.  
She walked over to the table and was greeted by Carmen, who different from Lily was looking at her like a deer that was caught in the headlights.  
“Sam?” she asked “Are you okay?  
Sam didn’t answer, she looked at the pamphlets. All of them had a picture of her and Brooke on them and were promoting the end of the social gap at Kennedy High.  
Sam was trying to take all of what just happened in, when she suddenly remembered that Brooke had yet to find out about this.  
Sam was mortified. All of a sudden she didn’t really care that she just had a public coming-out in front of the whole student body, all she cared about was how Brooke would react to all of this.  
They were so careful to keep their relationship a secret, so that neither Nicole, nor the rest of the school would find out about it and ruin Brooke’s reputation as “Queen of Kennedy High” and now this.  
Suddenly the noise around Sam grew louder and she looked up who or what was causing the sudden commotion, when she saw Brooke walking through the crowd, people taking a step back to let her pass.  
Sam’s knees started to buckle again and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.  
Brooke came to a stop next to Sam. She looked at the posters and then the pamphlets. She then turned to face Lily.  
“You did that?”  
Lily’s smile had gone once she had spotted Brooke and all she was able to mutter was a terrified “yes”.  
Brooke nodded, then she turned and looked at the students standing around them, and finally she looked at Sam.  
Sam wasn’t sure what to do or say, so she was just intently looking at Brooke, trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking.   
Brooke looked at Sam for what seemed like forever, then she smiled and took a step forward so that she was standing right in front of Sam.  
The noise around them grew even louder.  
Sam looked into Brookes eyes trying to figure out what was going to happen, when suddenly Brooke leaned in and kissed her.  
The crowd went dead silent.  
Way too soon for Sam’s liking the kiss was over and she and Brooke looked around at the stunned faces of their fellow students.  
Brooke took Sam’s hand and started walking down the hall with her.  
“Well,” Brooke whispered to Sam, “I don’t think we have to hide in the Novak anymore then.”  
Hearing the crowd behind her erupt into cheering and applause Sam couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.


End file.
